Grieving and Keeping
by Bestbuds55
Summary: In the beginning, the Tardis had picked Donna up like a stray puppy, and delivered her to him in his moment of need. Even through the Doctor's tears for losing Rose, whom had saved him and made him into a better man, he could still see she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. And he was planning on keeping her for the longer side of forever.
**Author's Note: I'm actually all the way up to season 9 in my long quest to watch the show, but wanted to go back and write something with Donna in it. Donna was definitely one of my favorite companions and deserves more spotlight. I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you have the time. Thanks for reading.**

 **This is a bit of a different take on the Doctor and Donna meeting that played in my mind for a while. Now that my story Rose's Turn is finished, I finally moved on to write this! I also have a rough draft of a first chapter for an 11/oc story, but I'm not sure when that will make its appearance. Until next time.**

In the beginning, the Tardis had picked Donna up like a stray puppy, and delivered her to him in his moment of need. She hadn't been very happy about it, because she was in fact not an animal and had also been more then half-way down the aisle. Even through the Doctor's tears for losing Rose, whom had saved him and made him into a better man, he could still see she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

She was fury and sass wrapped up in a wedding dress, accusing him and trying to escape before he even realized he wanted her to stay. The meeting was really like a gift from some kind of higher power, or maybe karma trying to make the world right after ripping Rose away from him. Whatever you wanted to believe in. The Doctor believed the Tardis delivered him a savior in his moment of need. His dear ship always took such good care of him.

He was grieving and pinning all at once in the first few moments when Donna showed up and she appeared to not even like him. Which, if he was going to be serious for a second, the Doctor would admit that that was perfectly reasonable. It was probably some kind of human nightmare, to be kidnapped by an alien right before your wedding. At that time, he hadn't bothered with thinking; instead tried everything in is power to get Donna to stay with him.

She had opened the doors to the Tardis and gasped beautifully at the brilliant sparkles of space. Even in his grief, the Doctor took a moment to smile at the look or wonder on Donna's face. It took him back to simpler times, and made his heart flutter with anticipation. Would she give that same look as he showed her the wonders of the universe? Would she turn around and reward him with a smile to show how happy she to be with him; maybe even grace him with a kiss if he was really good. He hadn't actually thought about kissing very many people in his long years, taking too long to get used to people before loving them. Those feelings were nearly automatic with Donna.

He could barely understand why she was freaking out and wanting to get away from him, when he wanted nothing more than to clutch her to him and kiss her. Kissing a woman whom was about to marry another man wasn't exactly his style, but it was tempting none the less. Well, it would have been tempting if he didn't think she would slap him for sudden contact. He would just have to figure out a way to woo her first.

It was slightly psychotic, delivering her to the wrong spot and telling her there was no way to get to her wedding in time. It had been necessary and a very good distraction for him; keeping Donna from getting married. His mind had brokenly had supplied him with if the wedding plans fell through and he looked heroic enough; she would want to stay with him. It was crazy and had very little chance of ever working, but the Doctor had tried his hardest. Telling her how lovely she looked in that dress, giving her what equaled a human wedding ring, saving her from a situation that could have been avoid by her just staying by his side.

It seemingly worked, as Donna clung to him and jumped into his arms after being kidnapped by a taxi driver, whom turned out to be a plastic Santa Claus. His poor human trembled with fear, but he held her strong in his arms. She was warmer then Rose had been, louder and it was already apparent that she leaned more the rude side. They just matched and fit together so well. The Doctor hoped that she would enjoy finding him rude as well. Perhaps this body had been meant for Donna all along, just like he previous had found the perfect match in Rose to pull him out of his lonely soldier hate.

After Donna had stopped trying to run away from him, the Doctor wanted to take her back up into the stars immediately. Of course, it hadn't matter what he wanted because kind and considerate Donna needed her family to know she wasn't dead. Wanted to apologize to everyone for what had conspired during the walk down the aisle, even though she couldn't have done anything about it. The Doctor needed someone with a good mind and a kind touch like Donna had in his life. He still didn't want to take her back to the wedding; afraid of losing her there.

In the end they had made it to the wedding to find everyone Donna ever cared about having the reception without her, and that made the Doctor's hearts ache. A fiery angel like Donna couldn't be left with heartless people like these. They should be having police reports done, with crying and frantic searching. Not partying like they were celebrating that she had mysteriously vanished before their very eyes. The only thing that had stopped him from getting angry at those humanistic beasts, was the way Donna whimpered and clung to him like he was the only lifeline she had. At that moment, he very well could have been. He kind of liked it. The Doctor took the opportunity to say strong things, like she could come back to the Tardis with him and he would take her on adventures, far away from here. She didn't need to stay here on Earth, because there was so much more out there for her to experience.

The Doctor missed the opportunity to sweep her away from there when the apparent husband to be bound up to them; looking not at all bothered by the botched wedding or the fact that Donna was currently wearing a ring not provided by him. Donna introduced him as Lance, but didn't let go of the Doctor. Maybe she noticed Lance's not caring attitude as well, because Donna sounded like she was trying to hold in tears when he moved away again. The Doctor glared at the inferior man's back, wishing he had the power to make the other explode into fire. A whimper from Donna pulled his attention back to her; she looked broken and defeated. Much like he had felt before she appeared in his life.

The Doctor hugged Donna tightly to his chest, glaring at the rest of the room whom seemed intent on ignoring the poor bride to have fun at a party that never should have happened. He didn't let go until an older man stepped up to him and just patted Donna on the back. Donna's grandfather had kind eyes, and a gentle soul, even if he seemed a bit confused about everything. The Doctor knew that old age played tricks on a human's mind, and even if he hadn't met the man before it was still sad to even be in witness to.

Donna called him Wilf with a loving tone, and gave the older man a careful hug as soon as she let go of the Doctor. He called her Mary and asked for a dance for old time sake. It wasn't until that dance was over and a still very upset Donna returned to the Doctor's side that all was explained. Wilf had had a little sister who looked just like Donna did, and with his deteriorating mind, now thought his granddaughter was instead his younger sister. The Doctor decided that the old man was where Donna got her sweetness from, because the Wilf shook his hand with a smile and asked him when he would have a little niece or nephew to show around.

Donna was horrified at that, and tried to explain that they weren't together; that she was with Lance and they were at what should have been her wedding. She looked put out when the old man just looked confused and asked for another dance. The Doctor liked Wilf more than any other of the guests in this room, and grinned at him well wrapping his arm around Donna shoulder. He didn't want to be at this heartbreaking party any longer, but he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to have a dance with Donna before they left. He grinned at the old man and declared that he was going to be the next one to dance with his wife. The Doctor especially liked that Wilf just nodded and accepted it.

Donna glowed red, but didn't protest as he pulled her onto the dancefloor for what ended up being a slow song. It was nice, swaying about with this gorgeous red head in his arms; like they already had a connection together and she was planning to run away with him. The Doctor had started making plans about all the places he could take her that involved fancy dress and dancing; along with a few places where the dancing was more like grinding and fancy was usually skin contact.

There song was cut short as an angry looking Lance cut in; enraged with his bride for dancing with another man on their failed wedding day. The scene that Lance was causing made the Doctor grind down on his teeth; the man had been dancing with various women since Donna had showed up and was apparently more than a little bit drunk at this point.

Lance advanced forward and roughly grabbed onto Donna's arm, making her yelp as she was dragged toward him. He hated seeing Donna's lip tremble as she noticed a group of her friends and family, simply watching the scene; some of whom were sneering at her. Suddenly, the Doctor felt a surge of anger coming from the very core of his being; who were these people attacking a perfect being like Donna? They didn't deserve to be on this planet if they were going to do this to her; she was his mystery bride and he would keep her safe. Even from the ones she loved.

He was between Donna and Lance before anyone could even blink, wrenching the couple apart and keeping Donna pressed up behind him with a hand. Lance looked mildly confused as the Oncoming Storm was growling in his face, and yet couldn't keep his stupid, drunk mouth shut. "Oh, so she found a new man already. Didn't even have the decency to stay away after leaving me hanging; tell you what you can have the slut. I'm-"

He had definitely been going to say more, but he wisely shut up when the Doctor decked him in the face. He might have had a little bit of an advantage over the human by being a Time Lord with superior genes, because with anger behind that punch, Lance flew back like he'd been hit by a truck. Just because he didn't go around the galaxy fighting people, didn't mean that he couldn't have been. He generally chose the peaceful option, but this time with Donna trembling behind him, like this wasn't the first time Lance had torn her down in public, he wasn't going to give this despicable man any chances.

He should throw that man into the sun and watch him burn for so much as scaring Donna. He could feel Donna press her face into the back of his suit, not even minding the small wet spots she was creating. He turned around, glaring over her ducked head to glare at the crowd whom had gathered around and did his best to squish her into his skinny chest. This was the first time he wished he still had the larger bulk of muscle from his last body. He would have been able to drag her up into his arms and carry her away from this place; but now he had to settle for some calming words and hopeful suggestions.

"You don't have to stay here Donna, you can come back to the ship with me. I'll take good care of you; take you to amazing places humans couldn't even dare to dream about. You could be so happy with me, just come away with me." He sounded desperate even in his own ears, but didn't really have another option. He needed her to know that she could have better, and that he wanted her around. He would never have the audacity to get angry at her; would treat her like the queen she deserved to be.

He hearts practically flew he she nodded into his chest and the world seemed to gain a new light. Donna wanted to be with him, just like he needed to be with her. There was no point in staying at this hurtful party any longer; it would be a long while before he would decide to visit Earth again after these people had insulted Donna so much.

He lead her through the crowd and to the Tardis with no more hesitation on his mind; parting the people with a glare and a nod to Wilf. Donna clung close to him and the Doctor wanted to stay this close to her forever. This relationship was taking a swing on the fast and wild side; it had started out of grief and a little bit of manifest destiny. Whether it had truly been the Tardis interfering and bringing his mysterious bride to him or some other force in the universe; he didn't care.

He had Donna in his arms now, and he was planning on keeping her for the longer side of forever.


End file.
